


Sounds Like Someone Needs A Doctor

by LouisBlue



Category: Doctor Who, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Companion!Harry, Doctor!Louis, M/M, doctor who - Freeform, dr who, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/pseuds/LouisBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Harry's life wasn't confusing enough, there's suddenly a man with a blue box and the entire universe at his finger tips waiting for him in his back yard.</p><p>Or: Louis is The Doctor and Harry is his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like Someone Needs A Doctor

The first time Harry meets The Doctor, he's in a bit of shock, and its justified really. He just sort of _appeared_ in Harry's back yard, in a police box of all things, and Harry didn't even see the thing at first, he heard it. Or, well, he thought it was his granddad's old, wheezing car hissing up the road and that's why he came outside in the first place. Although, what he found wasn't his granddad walking up the path, it was _a man_. A man in a grey jumper, stumbling out of this blue box, that Harry was very sure wasn't in his yard a few hours earlier.

The man had a coppery brown fringe that he was pushing out of his face, all the while letting out a string of curses as he tried to get his jumper unattached from the box, where it was pulling on a loose thread. Harry might have squawked out a laugh at the ridiculous scene if he wasn't so confused by the fact that any of this was even happening. The man seemed unfazed by Harry's presence, but that might have had a little to do with the fact that he was still struggling with the jumper. It was hardly a grand entrance, Harry thought with a low chuckle under his breath.

As soon as the man got himself free, he looked up and Harry was suddenly at a loss for words as the man stared back with what was probably the same look Harry was giving him. Harry had completely lost his breath and most likely all abilities to walk because this man had the most beautiful sapphire eyes Harry’s ever seen _and_ he had hot dad hair... But that was neither here nor there.

He wasn’t sure if he was being impolite, but he just couldn't keep from staring. It was all kind of a lot to take in, but the man was staring back with just as much wonder as Harry was and that was just, _wow_. The man didn’t take his eyes off of Harry the entire time as he pulled the blue door shut behind him, fixed his slightly rumpled jumper, and smoothed back his hair. He just sort of stood there, eyes wide and blinking, mouth slightly ajar, and he just _stared_. And Harry stared too. This man was sort of beautiful if he's being honest.

"Erm, hi..." Harry offered to the man who was still just standing there. That seemed to snap him out of things a bit, though because now he's smiling and he's slowly walking toward Harry and he doesn't know whether to be pleased or afraid. Probably a little bit of both.

"Harry." The man said in an almost sort of whisper, and he's smiling actually, very quite wide now and still approaching Harry. Harry took the tiniest of steps back as soon as the man got close enough, you know, for…pedo reasons…"Oh, you don’t know me. Of course you don’t. You’re still just a _baby.”_ He exaggerated, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He stopped directly in front of Harry and sort of looked at him. Again. _“_ Hi, I'm The Doctor." He introduces himself smiling, sticking his hand out for Harry to shake, and okay...

"The Doctor?" Harry asks skeptically. The man nods. "The Doctor of what?"

"Well, that's new..."The Doctor smiles a private little smile for some sort of inside joke that Harry doesn’t know about, but can tell is there.”Just The Doctor will do. And you are?" He asks, even thought he knows the answer, and has already said as much.

"I'm Harry..." And then it’s just sort of quiet between them. "The Doctor" isn't saying anything and Harry's not saying anything and he thinks the silence might be a bit more awkward if the man with the gorgeous blue eyes wasn't still looking at him like he was the most wonderful creature he's ever laid eyes on. Harry could be imagining things, but...no. Nope, definitely not then he thinks as The Doctor reaches out with his free hand and plays with a loose curl that was hanging down in front of Harry's eyes. He seems to hesitate for a bit before getting a handful of curls and giving them a little tug.

"How old are you today, baby Harold?" The Doctor questions, dropping the curl as he starts to walk around Harry in a small circle, letting go of his hand.

"Uhm, just Harry will do, actually." He smirks and attempts for sarcasm, using The Doctor's words from when he told Harry his own name. If you could call it that. "And I'm eighteen."

"Eighteen." The Doctor repeats and his eyes light up as he comes full circle, standing in front of Harry and they make eye contact again. "Eighteen." He says once again, but quietly this time, with a small smile apparent, spread across his lips, a little chuckle.

"How old are you?" Harry returns, to which The Doctor's response is "Eh, it's hard to tell really."

"Okay and what about the box?"

"What about the box?"

"What's it doing on my lawn? How'd it get here? And why were you inside? And wh-"

Harry is cut off by the strange man's laughter. He quirks an eyebrow at The Doctor and he's just very confused. The Doctor comes right up to Harry and looks him straight in the face with a sort of serious look.

"I could tell you," He starts out serious, but let's a small, devious smirk grow on his face. "Or I could show you." And with that, he's grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him toward the box. It’s all very strange and he doesn't have time to react like a normal human being probably would have, but in the back of his mind, Harry kind of hopes the old thing still works. Just in case he might actually have to call the police.

Harry was prepared for The Doctor to slow down upon entering the police box doors and when he didn't, Harry was sure he was going to hit the back wall. Who just stands inside of an old police box? Could that even be comfortable? And how the hell were the two of them supposed to fit inside?

"We're going in the box?" Harry had tried to make his voice sound a little more even than it ended up coming out as, and The Doctor just laughed at him. Again.

"Tardis." He corrected. "And we're going for a little spin." Harry could practically hear the grin in his voice. All of the sudden he let go of Harry's hand and motioned for him to follow inside. Harry peeped his head in ever so slightly.

Inside this box, this little, old, blue police box, was something Harry couldn't have even made up if he tried. It was huge; not at all what it looked like on the outside. It took on sort of a round shape and the walls were covered in circular lights. The was a railing right in front of Harry, leading him to what looked like some sort of control system with a huge cylinder coming out of the middle all the way up to meet the ceiling. There were things blinking and making noises and giving off blue, and green lights and the way they were playing off of this beautiful man's face made Harry feel like he could hardly breathe.

"It's...the...it's" The only noises he could even stutter out didn't even sound like words playing back in his own ears.

"Yeah, bit bigger on the inside, innit?" The Doctor smiles, walking over to Harry and pulling him across the bridge with the railing, and over to the cylinder. Harry lets himself be led by the man, just trying to take everything in.

"Yeah, I see that..." He managed to stumble out while The Doctor was fumbling around with some buttons.

"Anywhere you wanna go?"

"Uhm...like, in England?" And Harry all of the sudden is wondering what is so bloody funny because every time he said something this man laughed at him.

"You tit." He says, but he's smiling. Like really smiling at Harry, with little crinkles around his beautiful, blue eyes and Harry needs to get a grip because he is talking about a man who just randomly showed up in his yard, and dragged him into a box. Yeah. The Doctor looks away from Harry and starts playing with some of the controls next to the cylinder. The Doctor is about to grab a lever when he looks over to Harry, who's still staring, mouth wide, and stops mid-air.

"You might wanna hold on to something, Babe." He warns, and Harry barely has enough time to grab on to the nearest railing before Louis is pulling the lever and then everything is sideways, upside down, floating.

The 'Tardis' was shaking and moving? It's probably only a matter of seconds before it's over, but it genuinely feels like a long time to Harry. He hears the same wheezing noise he'd heard earlier and there's finally one more jolt before it all stops and The Doctor is walking over to help him up off of the ground, where he'd fallen during their flight...if that's what it was.

The Doctor walks casually over to where Harry is sat on the Tardis floor and reaches out a hand to help him up.

"Sorry about the landing, Love. Can never manage to get that bit exactly right." He smiles his biggest smile at Harry and he can't really help but to smile back. It’s the crinkles he decides then. The crinkles.

How makes a big show of brushing the dust off of Harry's shoulders and pays extra detail to the collar around his neck. He leans in and Harry panics for one brief, fleeting second before he realizes that The Doctor is leaning in to whisper, close your eyes, in his ear.

Harry gives him a small, sort of skeptical look.

"Stop trying to ruin all of my fun, Styles." And Harry's pretty sure he never told this man his last name but he does what he says and shuts both of his eyes. He feels a small, cold hand slip into his own large one, followed by the other wrapping around his waist. He lets himself shiver a little at that and he thinks that it’s probably a bit justified, given the small amount of space The Doctor has left between their two bodies.

"Where are we going?"Harry manages to stammer out. And he's actually quite proud of himself for even being able to form words because The Doctor has this very rich, woodsy, musky smell that Harry can't quite put his finger on, but he’s so wrapped up in everything about him that it’s a wonder he even manages to realize that The Doctor is slowly guiding him somewhere.

"It’s a surprise, Love." And suddenly, as if it were possible, its seems like he's even closer than before. All of his senses are heightened and everything he hears, smells, feels is The Doctor. He leans into his side a little further as he hears the creaking of what sounds like the Tardis door opening. He feels a cool breeze rush past him whipping up the smell of The Doctor all at once. And as if all of that weren't overwhelming enough, The Doctor presses in close and whispers "Open them."

Harry does and what he's met with isn't at all what he was expecting. When he opens his eyes, he's met with a dark blackness, a never ending night. But that night is glittered with bright, beautiful white and blue shining orbs. Close enough for him to touch if he wanted to. And beneath them, where the Tardis is resting is the most beautiful mixture of white and blue powder he's ever laid eyes on. It takes him all of thirty seconds to reach the conclusion that The Doctor has taken them to the moon. _The moon._

Harry can't take his eyes off of...well everything. He's standing in the doorway of a police box, which this strange little man has landed on the moon. Which is in outer space, which is why Harry can't take his eyes off of everything and he's so caught up in it all that he doesn't realize that for not even a second has The Doctor taken his eyes off of Harry.

Eventually, after the initial awe has worn off and The Doctor has successfully managed to persuade Harry to come out of the Tardis and on to the surface of the moon, they're sat in one of the small craters they found just watching the stars. Harry feels like maybe this might be a bit boring to The Doctor, seeing as he's probably done this plenty of times, but if it is, he doesn't show it.

"So is this actually the moon, or are you just playing with me?" Harry asks all too aware of the more-than-required space between them.

"Of course this is the moon, Hazza, where else would we be?" He's smiling but is very conscious of the fact that he just slipped up. That he doesn't know Harry enough to call him that. Not yet anyways.

Harry doesn't seem to notice though because he counters with "Well, I mean, isn't there like no air on the mom?" The Doctor looks like he's about to laugh at Harry again, but he didn't.

"Well," The Doctor start mimicking the deep and slow way that Harry started his question.

"The Tardis acts as a sort of force field I guess, blocking out anything that could be harmful. I need air to breathe and if there isn't any, she detects it and makes sure that I can." He says simply. Matter of fact, with a raise of his shoulders.

"Same with languages." He continues. "Every place has its own language, but she knows that you speak English, so she translates it so you understand. Very sexy little thing she is." Harry has ultimately decided that he has no idea what The Doctor is talking about, be he definitely likes listening to him. He's satisfied with the answer for now, though.

"Why are you called The Doctor?" Harry asks after a bit of silence, still confused about the man’s strange name.

"Well, because that's my name." He says shortly, and he doesn't give any other sort of indication that he was going to continue.

"What's your real name?" Harry presses, scouting closer over to where The Doctor was sat, and puts on his best puppy dog eyes, hoping to maybe get a straight answer from him for once. The Doctor seems to contemplate answering the question, and Harry thinks he might actually answer. He doesn't of course. He stays silent.

"I mean," Harry continues. "I can't just keep calling you 'The Doctor'...bit impersonal doncha think?"

He'd never thought about it that way. He focuses his attention on a rock in front of them while Harry continues to talk. It's one of those things where he knows he should probably listen, should probably pay even just a little bit of attention to what Harry is saying, but he decides to name the stupid rock instead. Gerald. Gerald is a good name he thinks. Gerald wouldn't constantly ask him personal questions or even just questions that no one’s even bothered to ask before. It's simple.

They ask 'what's your name?'

And he says 'The Doctor.'

They don't ask 'The Doctor of what?' They don't ask 'What's your real name?' They just don't. Gerald wouldn't.

When he finally stops his inner rant, he notices that it's quite. Harry has stopped talking and is just patiently looking at him, waiting for his reply. He doesn't have one. Instead, he says "What do you suppose I should be named then?" Like he doesn't already know the answer. Like his breath doesn't hitch as he let out the word name. Like this Harry would even understand at all.

Harry is stumped by the question. The Doctor definitely needs a name, but there aren't any thoughts in his head that are good enough for this man, or so he thinks. Little does he know that he could name The Doctor something ridiculous like 'Bin Boy' and he would still probably stroll about, proudly introducing himself to everyone in sight. Harry thinks for a long while before blurting out the name. It's a short name, sort of mediocre and definitely nothing special, but he's smiling. He's smiling a huge smile that's so big, it brings the crinkles and Harry never wants them to leave again.

"Louis." He breathes like he's been waiting to say it. He's never had a name before, never been called by a human name, well not exactly. Not in this form.

"If you don't like it, we can pick another." Harry rushes to get out, afraid that Louis' silence is a sign that he doesn't like the name. Louis scoots that final couple of inches over to Harry so their sides are lined up and their thighs are pressed together.

He throws an arm around him and says "I love it Harry." He brings his other hand up to brush one of the many curls off of Harry's forehead. Their eyes stay connected for what feels like forever and Harry feels like he’s been on this moon his entire life. He feels like he can fly. He feels like this is where he should be, which is sort of ridiculous, he thinks, because it’s _the moon_ , but anywhere Louis takes him, that’s where he wants to be. And that’s sort of a heady realization for Harry, but Louis eyes are brighter and shinier than any of the stars in the sky a he thinks that maybe it might not be such a mind-blowing thing after all.

Eventually they leave, Louis ushers Harry back into the Tardis, with his handful of moon dust that he _had to have_ , and their once again on their way. But this time when Louis tells him to hold on, Harry grabs onto his arm, and Louis covers Harry’s hand with his own. Louis doesn’t ask where he wants to go this time, but Harry can probably guess that he’s taking him home.

Sooner or later the shaking of the Tardis stops, the doors open, and Harry can once again see his garden through the small blue door at the head of the room. It’s over, is all he can think. It’s over, and it happened too soon. Louis leads him toward the door, by the arm he’s still attached to and stops right in front of it.

“Thank you for accompanying me of this fine afternoon, darling Hazza.” The Doctor says, but with no true happiness behind his voice, and definitely no sign of crinkles near his eyes what so ever. He takes Harry’s hand in his and gives it a little kiss, before mustering up the biggest smile he has and says “It was a pleasure to _meet_ you.”

Harry doesn’t know what to say, no words are forming in his brain. He’s outside now, and looking at the Tardis from the outside is significantly less appealing than being inside it, and Louis standing in the doorway,” I’ll be seein’ you.” He says as he gives Harry one final wave and disappears into the Tardis without so much as a final glance. The wheezing sound is back and just as quickly as he appeared, he’s gone.

As Harry starts to head for the house, he thinks he hears that wheezing, hissing noise again, but when he turned around, there’s still nothing there. He continues steadily toward the house when all of the sudden…

“Well, what’s all this moping around for?” Harry whipped himself around so fast he was sure he would have whiplash in the morning. There, standing in the exact place he disappeared from not five minutes earlier, stood Louis, leaned against the Tardis, smiling his million dollar smile, crinkles and all. Harry had never been so scared and relieved in his entire life, and he’s sure his smile matched, if not outshined Louis’. Harry immediately tore from his spot in the yard and ran directly toward Louis not slowing one bit.

“Happy to see me then, lovely?” Louis laughed, bracing himself for the imminent pounce as Harry crashed into him.

“You came back!” Harry yelled, all too loud for being as close to Louis’ ear as he was, but Louis didn’t mind, he just nuzzled back against Harry, burying his fingers in those curls. Harry suddenly pulled back. “I thought you weren’t coming back, you wanker!” He slapped at Louis' arm half-heartedly, but Louis just smiled.

“Well, I figured…” He stopped for what felt like an eternity. “I just figured, you might want to come with me?” It came out as more of a statement than a question, but it was Harry who was pulling Louis into the Tardis this time.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> *cue Doctor Who theme music*  
> So...that was a process...idk I'm not very happy with the ending, but there will be more, so if you liked it (hopefully) and want more 1D Doctor Who action, stay tuned for the next chapter...  
> *Writes confusing gay fan fiction instead of 300 pt senior research paper*


End file.
